


Here Come The Brides; Tricks of Fate

by AprilDWade (AprilDWade71)



Series: Here Come The Brides; Bolt/Stempel series [3]
Category: Here Come the Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDWade71/pseuds/AprilDWade
Summary: Seattle finds itself anxiously awaiting the event that no one thought would ever take place; Jason Bolt's wedding, especially considering the bride is Julie Stempel.  However, Jason Bolt's wedding isn't the only happy event that everyone is waiting for as Aaron and Jemma wait for their child's birth.  But will painful secrets from Jemma's childhood and one woman's determination to exact revenge find Aaron and Jemma suffering disaster; or can Jason and Aaron stop one woman's twisted logic before something precious is lost?
Relationships: Aaron Stempel/Jemma Bolt Stempel, Jason Bolt/Julie Stempel, Jeremy Bolt/Candy Pruitt
Series: Here Come The Brides; Bolt/Stempel series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595932
Kudos: 1





	Here Come The Brides; Tricks of Fate

The morning dawned bright and breezy as Julie stepped onto the porch of the dormitory to greet the day. She still found herself having difficulty, at times, believing that her life had taken the turns that it had since her arrival in Seattle just a little more than six weeks prior. Despite the happiness, she felt now, she still found herself having bouts of remorse, despite her brother and sister in law's assurances that she shouldn't, over the tragedy that they had almost suffered at the hands of Blake Anderson, her former fiancee. Shaking her head in frustration of what she considered her own stupidity, Julie kicked herself mentally, yet again, at the anger that she felt for having allowed herself to be used by such as monster as she had been by Anderson. Venting her moments irritation, she chastised herself aloud; 

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Julie Victoria Stempel. Had you been honest with yourself, and with Jason, you could have been a lot happier a lot sooner, not to mention what could have happened to your family." 

Yet, despite her aggravation with herself, she couldn't help but let a smile lift the corners of her mouth as her thoughts drifted to Jason Bolt. She couldn't deny that she had been attracted to Jason when she had first met him, chuckling slightly, she shook her head as she thought out loud; 

"But then again how could I not have been?" 

There was no use in trying to deny the fact that Jason was a handsome man, although in a very different way than what she had been accustomed to in her experience with the men of San Francisco. What Julie had come to expect when it came to men, had been what was considered 'normal' by the standards set back in the Eastern half of the United States. Yet, despite the distance, in it's eagerness to become to the Western half of the country what New York had in the East, San Francisco and it's citizens did everything in their powers to keep up, match, and even, in some cases, exceed the bar set by New York in the determination to become just as, if not more sophisticated and metropolitan than its Eastern counterpart. 

The men of the city were no exception to that rule when it came to keeping up with fashion. Although there were exceptions to that rule, such as the nautical types and those newly acquainted with the city, for the most part, the men took almost as much care and precision with their appearance as the women. That was something that she found so refreshing when she had met Jason; there was nothing artificial or contrived about him, he was just himself. There was no denying that he was a handsome man, but he didn't try to cultivate his appearance the way the men she had grown accustomed to did, he was simply 'natural', from his curling and waving thick brown hair to the way he carried himself; what was even more appealing, as far as she was concerned, was that he was comfortable with who he was and didn't try to put on airs, something she had found too much of for her liking in San Francisco. 

While she certainly couldn't and wouldn't deny that Jason's rugged handsomeness was a drawing point, that feature would have been nothing were it not combined with the attitude of self-confidence and purpose, as well as his intelligence. Despite the physical aspect of his profession as a logger, a fact that couldn't be denied given his physique, Jason Bolt was one of the most intelligent and educated men that she knew, something that he had insisted be imparted to his younger siblings as he had raised them after the death of their parents. The only man, outside of Jason's two brothers; Joshua and Jeremy, who she felt was just as intelligent as her fiancee was her own brother; Aaron, however, while Jason tended to be more philosophical, Aaron was fact-based. As Aaron had pointed out once; 

"I may not exactly have the gift of gab and be able to recite Shakespeare off the top of my head, but I'm also willing to bet that Jason couldn't give you the EXACT facts and figures when it comes to dealing with interest rates and their variables either." 

Julie couldn't help but smile as she remembered a statement that her brother's wife, Jemma, who was also Jason's sister, had made when she had asked her sister in law's opinion regarding how the two men managed to make any partnerships they entered into, business-wise, work as well as they did. It was during one of the sewing circle sessions that had taken place just after Jason and Julie's engagement had been announced, something that Lottie Hatfield and Candy Pruitt had insisted on to make certain that the, soon to be, newest citizen of Seattle was as well dressed as possible. The night before, Jason had been explaining a new contract that he and Aaron were trying to acquire to her, so when she and Jemma took a break from their sewing, she took the opportunity to ask her sister in law the question that had been puzzling her; 

"Jemma, could I ask you something? I'm just curious, but you've been around it so much more than what I have, so if anyone has the answer I'm sure it would be you." 

Offering a slight nod as she pushed herself up from her chair, now about five or so months into her pregnancy with her and Aaron's first child, she ventured; 

"Considering you're about to become my sister in law twice over, Julie, not to mention being one of my closest friends, I certainly can't see why you can't." 

Following her to the kitchen to help her prepare the tray for the lemonade and other refreshments for everyone, Julie couldn't help but look at her sister in law in a quizzical glance as she queried; 

"It's just that, well, given their past history with butting heads and what have you, and not that I'm not glad that they do, mind you, but how on earth do Aaron and Jason manage to make their partnerships work the way they do?" 

Julie could still see the amused look on her sister in law's face just before she laughed and shook her head as she returned; 

"Julie, I'm not quite sure just how to explain that to you and, quite frankly, all I can offer you for an answer is my own opinion. But, for what it's worth, I think that the reason behind why they are successful as partners is because of how intelligent they both are, but in very different ways." 

Her curiosity piqued by the statement, Julie couldn't help but question; 

"What do you mean?" 

Preparing to cut the cake that she had baked for the get-together, Jemma speculated; 

"Well, Jason is extremely smart and intelligent, but he is more along the lines of being more philosophical and imaginative; he can imagine and dream up the ideas and see them in action. Aaron, on the other hand, is just as intelligent, but he is also more pragmatic in his intelligence. He deals with the facts and figures and while he might not conceive of the ideas that Jason does, he can figure out the logistics and what it will take to make those ideas come to life and work. Does that make sense?" 

Although she was certain that her sister in law didn't realize it, Jemma had helped Julie understand the relationship between her fiancee and brother much better than what she had been able to achieve on her own before. Julie found her thoughts brought back to the present as the front door opened and Biddie Cloom joined her; 

"Good morning, Julie. I certainly hope that you slept well last night." 

Nodding as she offered the young woman a genuine smile, she confirmed; 

"I slept wonderfully, Biddie, and yourself?" 

Chattering, she described; 

"Oh, my heaven's, yes. I just slept wonderfully, I think that it's the time of year." 

Turning towards Julie, as though she was sharing a deep, dark secret, she admitted; 

"You know, when we first came to Seattle, almost two years ago now, I just didn't think I would ever get used to it. But I must say, I've grown to just love it here." 

Her mood turning a bit serious, she couldn't help but ask; 

"Julie, after the excitement of living in San Francisco, do you really think that you'll be able to settle down here, in Seattle?" 

Nodding, Julie affirmed; 

"YES! Biddie, I'm tired of San Francisco, it may be nice to visit, but I'm more than looking forward to the quiet, simplicity of Seattle." 

Smiling brightly, she offered; 

"Besides, I'll be busy being a good wife and, hopefully, a mother eventually. Not to mention I have Aaron and Jemma here and before too much longer there will be a niece or nephew for me to spoil too." 

Biddie couldn't help but shake her head as she speculated; 

"Considering that baby has you and will have Candy as his or her aunts, Jeremy and Joshua and Jason as uncles and Lottie acting as the grandmother and that's not to mention Captain Clancy acting like the grandfather, and that's before you even take into consideration all of us girls waiting to help spoil it. The bad part is that all of that's not even before taking into account just how much Aaron and Jemma are going to spoil that child." 

Unable to contain her laughter at Biddie's statement, Julie nodded before defending; 

"True, but Biddie you have to remember something; Aaron waited a long time to settle down. He may well have wanted and planned on marrying Jemma for some time before he did, but I don't think the idea of having children was something that he really considered, at least not as quickly as it's happened. We'll just have to be patient with him about spoiling him or her, that's all." 

Giving thought to Julie's statement, Biddie couldn't help but ask; 

"Do you REALLY think that Aaron will spoil that baby THAT much, Julie?" 

Before she could answer, they were startled as they heard the unmistakable sound of Jason's deep voice offer; 

"You can count on that fact, Biddie, especially if that baby happens to be a little girl and she happens to inherit her mother's emerald green eyes and auburn hair. I know I found it hard not to do so when she was a baby." 

Assuming that he was at the logging camp, Julie was surprised when she heard Jason's voice, seeing the slight blush of embarrassment he stood beside the post and railing where she was sitting to place a kiss on her cheek as he offered; 

"Not that I'm not more than happy to be greeted by such a lovely sight, but what are you doing up so early, darling?" 

Somewhat surprised that he had not realized that her help would be needed, she reminded him; 

"Jason, don't you remember what next week is?" 

Stroking his chin for a moment as his brow furrowed in concentration, he pondered; 

"Well, let me see. I know that the McCarthy order is due, but the last of that lumber will be shipped out today, so that can't possibly be it. Hmm, Jemma still has a little ways to go yet, so you couldn't be referring to the baby." 

His eyes widening as if a sudden inspiration struck him, he exclaimed; 

"I KNOW!" 

Taking her hand in his as he put his arm around her shoulders, he ventured; 

"Next week would be when I have the pleasure of making Miss Julie Victoria Stempel my wife. So that would mean that tonight is the rehearsal with Reverend Adams and the party afterward; would that be what you're referring to?" 

Although she tried to give him a look of irritation, Julie found it impossible when she saw the mischief and intense love reflected back at her from his deep blue eyes. Finally, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist before nodding as she affirmed; 

"Yes, that would be what I I'm referring to." 

Both turned towards Biddie with an expectant look as Jason suggested; 

"Biddie, isn't it about time for the other girls to be getting up pretty soon? I mean wouldn't it be nice if you started breakfast?" 

Her face a mask of confusion, Biddie shook her head; 

"Oh, well we take turns doing breakfast Jason, there just isn't any sense in me starting it until some of the other girls come downstairs. I mean, not by myself anyway, I don't want to pull Julie away from your conversation." 

Jason couldn't help but sarcastically roll his eyes as Julie giggled slightly before interceding; 

"Biddie, would you mind if Jason and I talked in private for a few minutes?" 

Realizing that had been the reason behind his suggestion, Biddie blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she had missed Jason's earlier hint as she rushed to offer; 

"Oh my heaven's yes, I'm sorry, I should have realized." 

With that, she hurried inside to leave them in privacy to finish their discussion. Julie couldn't help but find humor at the look on Jason's face as she reasoned; 

"Biddie really is a very sweet girl, she just doesn't seem to understand subtle hints very well, that's all." 

Shaking his head, Jason observed; 

"Sweetheart, Biddie wouldn't understand subtlety if it were to drop out of the sky and fall on top of her head." 

Unable to contain the amusement she felt at his observation, Julie brought her hand up to stifle her laughter as she agreed; 

"I know, darling, but we just need to be patient with her all the same."

Her curiosity returning, Julie demanded; 

"By the way, where are you off to this early?"

Shrugging negligently, he explained; 

"Just doing a final check on that order that's going out today and a few other things at the camp. I'm going to stop by the mill to talk to Aaron for a few minutes about one of our contracts that's coming up." 

Seeing the concerned look on her face, he shook his head as he promised; 

"Stop worrying so much, honey, I promised you that, other than possibly one exception, we were spending our honeymoon in San Francisco spending our time with each other and not on business, and I meant it." 

Seeking to change the topic, Jason reminded; 

"Now that I've answered your question how about answering mine; why are you up so early?" 

Jason couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit sheepish as she confessed; 

"It's only right that I help with my own rehearsal party and, admittedly, because I want to get in the habit of waking up early so that, once we're married, I can make sure that you have a good breakfast before you go off to work." 

Raising her eyes to meet his, she confessed shyly; 

"I want to be a good wife and I know that I probably have a lot to learn, especially since things here are very different here from what they are in San Francisco." 

Brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, Jason offered; 

"Julie, sweetheart, I'm not marrying you because I want to put you to work, I'm marrying you because I love you and want to spend my life with you. In case you don't realize it, you make me a very happy man and I can't imagine not sharing our lives together." 

Lowering her head slightly, she offered a slightly embarrassed look as she confessed; 

"I just want to be as good a wife to you as Jemma is to Aaron, Jason, that's all." 

Shaking his head in amazement, Jason couldn't help the tender smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as a wave of tender love swept through his heart at her confession. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his as he placed a kiss on her forehead before pointing out; 

"Honey, first of all, you can't expect to go into marriage with everything set and into place. As with anything else in life, we're going to have to learn each other's little idiosyncrasies and habits, but I know I love you more than enough to invest the time to do so. Besides every couple has that probationary time in their marriage and I assure you that we'll get past ours. As far as being a 'perfect' wife," 

Shaking his head, he continued; 

"There is no such thing as a 'perfect' wife, there's the wife that's perfect for each man and I have no doubts that you're the perfect wife for me." 

Offering her a bright smile, he demanded; 

"How about you? Do you think that I'm worth leaving the excitement and culture of San Francisco to settle down in Seattle?" 

Jason had his answer before she even spoke, the light of love that filled her brilliant blue eyes told him more than what any words spoken possibly could have as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Nodding, he couldn't help but comment as he lowered his head; 

"I think I have my answer." 

Brushing his lips against hers in a loving and gentle kiss before noticing the twittering he heard from behind the first-floor windows of the dorm, Jason lifted his head as he ventured; 

"I do believe that everyone's awake now and, as much as I hate to do so, I do believe that we should continue this particular 'conversation' at a little later point in time. I think tonight, might be a good time to do so; don't you, darling?"

Nodding eagerly, she agreed; 

"I think that would be a marvelous idea." 

Jumping down from the porch railing, Julie turned to throw her arms around Jason's neck before kissing him soundly and then reminding him; 

"Don't forget, we're meeting with Reverend Adams at five o'clock and then to Lottie's for the party." 

Taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, he nodded; 

"I'll be here by four-thirty, love." Turning to leave, he stopped momentarily to glance over his shoulder to inquire; 

"I don't suppose that Jemma would be making..." 

Before he could finish the statement, Julie nodded as she laughed to finish his inquiry; 

"Yes, she's making a cake; she said something about a caramel toffee cake, whatever that is." 

His face showing his delight in anticipating the promised treat, Jason offered; 

"You'll love it, trust me. I'll see you this evening, sweetheart." 

Julie watched as he made his way past the dormitory before hurrying inside to help prepare breakfast for everyone. Noticing her happy mood as she and Julie set the tables for the morning meal, Candy couldn't help but ask; 

"Are you getting excited, Julie?" 

Julie couldn't help but nod eagerly as she confirmed; 

"Yes, Candy, I am. I know it's just the discussion and rehearsal with Reverend Adams and the party, but I still can't believe that, in just one more week, Jason and I will be married." 

Placing the plate of biscuits on the table, Biddie turned to Julie and Candy as she quipped; 

"Well, considering that NONE of us ever thought that Jason would ever go to the alter I can certainly understand why you're having a hard time believing it, Julie." 

Noticing Candy's look of censure, Julie laughed good-naturedly as she shook her head to defend; 

"It's alright, Candy." 

Turning to Biddie, she offered; 

"You're right, Biddie, but no one ever thought that my brother would get married either, that just goes to show you that when the right person comes along, anything is possible." 

Sighing longingly, Biddie nodded; 

"I guess that you're right, Julie, I mean I'm sure there's someone out there for everyone, maybe even me." 

Noticing her as she walked off, both, Julie and Candy couldn't help but notice the slightly forlorn look that Biddie seemed to be wearing. Turning to Candy, Julie couldn't help but question; 

"Candy, is Biddie alright? I mean she usually tends to take these things in stride, but she seems to be very down here lately." 

Nodding, Candy offered in a hushed tone; 

"I know, I think she's upset because things seemed to have cooled between her and Sparky, not to mention she hasn't heard anything from Barnabas, you remember, the attorney I told you about?" 

Casting a sad glance in Biddie's direction, she couldn't help but offer; 

"Poor Biddie." 

Seeing the look of slight regret in her future sister in law's eyes, Candy nodded in understanding as she placed her hand on Julie's shoulder to admit; 

"I know, when you're so in love and happy, you just want everyone around you to be the same way." 

Uncertain as to whether she was offering a possible solution or perhaps rubbing salt into the wound, Julie ventured; 

"Do you think that, maybe, if we include her in more of the wedding preparations as  
well as helping with everything we're doing for Jemma and the baby, that might help to cheer her up, or make it worse for her?" 

Her eyes brightening at the thought, Candy grasped Julie's hands as she stated in certainty; 

"I think that it would help to cheer her up. Biddie just loves organizing things and she's really very good at it, I think it would give her something to focus on and help distract her." 

Having settled the matter, they decided to surprise their friend with the news after breakfast was finished, before they began the preparations for the party to be held later that evening.

Jason couldn't understand how, since the decision to marry Julie had been settled, the ordinary things that he used to take for granted, seemed to suddenly scream out for his notice and attention, such was the case this morning as he walked the familiar path to his sister and brother in law's house. Although he had walked the path hundreds, if not thousands, of times, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful everything seemed to be for the time of year as the month of April was giving way to May. Noticing the smell in the air as the breeze blew across his path and noticing the source for the delicate scent, he smiled as he plucked a few of the wild roses he had found, knowing his sister's love for the flowers. Approaching the door he rapped lightly as he heard Aaron bid; 

"Come in." 

Pushing the portal open, Jason greeted eagerly; 

"Good morning, Aaron." 

Seeing his sister making her way to the table with a fresh pot of coffee, he couldn't help but smile lovingly as he approached her to take a plate from her hand before placing a kiss on her forehead before offering her the blooms he had picked for her as he greeted; 

"Good morning, and just how is my favorite expectant sister this morning?" 

Glancing down pointedly at her swollen stomach, she replied; 

"Fat and getting more so with each passing day." 

Placing a kiss on her brother's cheek she offered; 

"And thank you for these, they're beautiful." 

Waiting until she had lowered herself into her chair, Aaron turned to give her a look of censure before lightly chastising her; 

"Jemma love, you are not fat. You're about six months pregnant with our child and I happen to think that you are absolutely beautiful." 

Reaching across the space to pat his hand affectionately, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she offered; 

"My pride and my vanity thank you, my love." 

Turning towards her brother as she poured him a cup of coffee she demanded; 

"Okay, big brother, so what brings you here so early?" 

Feigning a look of insult, Jason demanded; 

"Now can't a big brother just so happen to check on his baby sister, especially in your condition, without there being a specific reason?" 

Finishing her glass of milk, Jemma sat the glass on the table before pinning her brother with her eyes as she admitted; 

"Yes, of course, you can. I just don't happen to think that's ALL of your reason for coming by this morning." 

Shaking his head as he started laughing, Aaron rose from his place to take his plate to the sink before suggesting; 

"She's got you there, Jason." 

Returning to the table to pour Jemma another glass of milk amid her protest, he directed; 

"You know what Allyn said, now drink up." 

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he turned to his brother in law to suggest; 

"You know there's not much that you can get by her, Jason, so why even bother trying." 

Laughing at his brother in law's observation, Jason confessed; 

"Fair enough; yes, I did have an ulterior motive. How is our little surprise going?" 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Aaron offered; 

"So far so good, although how on earth we're managing to pull this off is beyond me. It's not exactly as if Seattle is a huge metropolis, keeping a secret like this isn't exactly easy." 

Shaking her head in amusement as she pushed herself up from her chair to pump some water into a small vase as she put the roses her brother had brought her into it, Jemma ventured; 

"Oh, I don't know about that, honey. I mean, after all, you managed to keep a pretty good secret from me and we managed to keep one for a couple of years from everyone else. The only one we couldn't seem to keep it from was Lottie and since she's in on THIS particular secret, I think it's safe to say that we have a fair shot at managing to maintain it." 

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he asked; 

"So she has no idea?" 

Shaking her head, Jemma explained; 

"No, she thinks that I'm thinking about redecorating our house, especially since it's getting closer to time for the baby. So she doesn't think anything about me asking her opinion about this or that." 

Satisfied with her explanation, he turned to his brother in law to question; 

"Is it almost done?" 

Nodding, Aaron explained; 

"Yes, but out of curiosity what have you told her about your living arrangements after you're married?" 

Leaning back in his chair as he finished his coffee, Jason replied; 

"Joshua and Jeremy took care of that for me; they've told her that they are planning on living at the camp so that we can have the cabin to ourselves." 

Draining the last of the milk from her glass before turning to her husband, Jemma vowed; 

"That is the LAST glass of that I am drinking for today." 

Seeing the strange look on her brother's face she quipped; 

"Every time he puts a glass in my hand or I pick one up, he makes certain that it has milk in it. I'm starting to feel as if I'm made up of fifty percent baby and fifty percent milk."

Finding amusement at her observation, Jason shook his head but he wasn't surprised when she demanded; 

"So Julie has no idea that you've had the new house built for her?" 

Shaking his head, he affirmed; 

"No, and, thanks to you and your condition, none of the brides have been nosy. They've all been too busy with the sewing and knitting and what have you for the baby and to help get ready for our wedding next week." 

Aaron finished his cup of coffee before offering; 

"Well, the house is almost done, since you two are sailing with Clancy after the wedding, I'm sure that between me, Josh and Jeremy, we'll make sure that, when you two get back, the house will be finished and ready for you to move in." 

Satisfied that everything was progressing with his plans, Jason rose from his chair as he offered; 

"Aaron, Pixie, I can't thank you enough for everything you're doing to help us." 

Shrugging as he pulled his wife's chair out to help her up, Aaron couldn't help but respond; 

"Considering that you're marrying my sister, Jason, how could I refuse. Besides, if you can make Julie half as happy as Jemma has made me, then she's going to be truly blessed." 

Accepting his brother in law's statement as a compliment, Jason nodded his thanks before offering his sister a kiss on the cheek as he bid; 

"I'll see you tonight at the rehearsal and the party, Pixie." 

Watching as he pulled the door closed behind him, Jemma couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she washed up the last of the breakfast dishes. Finding his curiosity getting the better of him, Aaron couldn't help but ask; 

"Sweetheart, could I ask you a question." 

Handing him the last dish, once she had rinsed it, Jemma nodded as she ventured; 

"I don't see why not." 

Setting the dish down once he had finished drying it, Aaron leaned against the counter as he folded his arms across his chest to question; 

"Out of curiosity, when did you decide, I mean REALLY decide that you loved me and wanted to marry me?" 

Drying her hands, Jemma turned towards him to demand; 

"Honestly?" 

At his nod, she shrugged; 

"Alright, I knew the night that you helped me save Windy that when I grew up and was old enough, that I was going to marry a man just like you. Then, when I was sixteen and realized that I was in love with you, I made my mind up that I was going to marry you." 

Shocked by her admission, Aaron could only stare at her in disbelief as he demanded in a shocked tone of voice; 

"Jemma Elysia, are you telling me that, when I proposed to you the first time, you already knew that you wanted to marry me?" 

Placing a smile of contentment and amusement on her face, Jemma nodded as she confirmed; 

"Yes, I did." 

Stunned, Aaron couldn't help but demand; 

"Then why in the world didn't you tell me then?" 

Closing the short distance between them to place her hands against his chest she pointed out; 

"Aaron, my love, given just how hard of a time Jason, initially, gave us when you asked for my hand in marriage at twenty years old, could you imagine what would have happened had you done it when I was eighteen/" 

Shrugging slightly, he nodded as he conceded; 

"I suppose I see your point." 

Pulling his head down to kiss him soundly, she offered; 

"Good, besides you know as well as I do, everything happens for a reason and everything happens when it's meant for it to do so." 

Noticing that she started a bit, he couldn't help but ask; 

"Kicking again?" 

Nodding, she ventured; 

"I swear if this child is as active once I give birth as he or she has been since they started moving inside me, they're going to keep us pretty busy chasing after them." 

Checking his watch and noticing the time, Aaron pointed out; 

"As much as I would love to stay home and spend the day with my wonderful wife, I need to get going so I can make sure everything goes right with shipping that lumber order out and I need to stop by and make sure everything's going alright with Jason and Julie's house." 

As had been his habit when she didn't accompany him to the mill, Aaron ordered; 

"I know there's a lot to be done for the party tonight, but I don't want you to overdo things; understand?" 

Recognizing the familiar look on her face and what it signified, Aaron admonished lightly; 

"And don't you roll your eyes and give me one of your; 'yes sirs'." 

Bringing his hand up to push her hair behind her shoulder, he offered; 

"I want Julie and Jason to have a nice wedding just as much as you do, but not if it means you overworking yourself to make it happen. Promise me you'll take it easy and rest, whatever needs doing I'm sure Candy and Julie or Biddie would be more than happy to help see to it." 

Sighing in acceptance of his statement, Jemma nodded as she held up her hand; 

"I promise, the only thing really that I have to do is finish the cake for tonight and just get ready this evening." 

Satisfied, he kissed her before bidding; 

"I'll see you later this afternoon, sweetheart." 

Watching as he left, Jemma couldn't help but smile as she marveled at just how contradictory her husband truly was. To most everyone else, Aaron Stempel was a tough, serious and very somber man, but what they saw and what she knew were two very different things. True enough, he was tough, but he was also a fair man who tried to always be forthright and honest, even if he had something to lose he let his conscience make his decisions. As far as his serious and somber nature, that was what the outside world saw, Jemma knew the kind, caring, amusing and very loving man that came home to her every night. Allowing the small smile to lift the corners of her mouth as she thought of just how blessed she was, she said a silent prayer that her brother and Julie would find the same happiness that she and Aaron had found before setting about her task to finish the cake for their party that night.


End file.
